


Spring Day.

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Jihoon, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Winkdeep, awkward jinyoung, bae jinyoung - Freeform, ive never written winkdeep before, park jihoon - Freeform, please go easy on me, spring day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: Jihoon is not okay and Jinyoung doesn't know what to do.





	Spring Day.

Jinyoung stepped into the ‘Get Ugly’ team’s dorm feeling sweaty and tired. He had managed to get permission to use their bathroom from Daniel who had taken pity on him when his dormmates all called dibs while he was giving his interview, leaving him to shower last.

“Yeah, it’s fine, most of us still need to interview so take your time!” Daniel smiled, showing off his bunny teeth. Jinyoung didn’t need to be told twice, over the past weeks his showers had been cold, rushed affairs lasting minutes. He thanked his hyung multiple times and rushed back to grab his things from the bombsite that he shared with the other F trainees.

Jinyoung looked around the A trainees’ dorm; it was the basic room as his, yet infinitely tidier, most of the trainees in his room were around his age, messy teenagers with no regard for cleanliness or decent smells. However, this room housed mostly hyungs and they seemed to at least try to leave their areas decent. He decided to bring up the state of their room at the next impromptu midnight discussion as he was more preoccupied with the call of a warm shower on his aching muscles. He walked over to the bathroom and pulled the door open a crack only to be met with the familiar sound of running water. 

He hesitated. No one was supposed to be there. 

“Hello? Hyung? Is someone in here?” He called cautiously, he wasn’t exactly very close to a lot of trainees, at least not to the level where he could walk in on them showering. In fact, other than Daehwi and Daniel, he hadn’t had a chance to get to know anyone in this room past polite conversation and shared experience. 

There was no reply. He still hesitated, he should probably just go back to his room, he knew he could pout and whine and get Guanlin or Hyunseob to switch and letting him go first. Maybe one of the Hyung’s had returned as was about to shower. He turned to leave when he was reminded of every time he would run the shower, only to turn around and have one of the other trainees- namely that overeating Cube Chick Seonho- slip in before him. 

No. Today he would shower. With hot water, at that. 

He looked around once again before tugging the door open and stepping inside, he carefully locked the door and placed his belongings on the stool in the corner of the room.  
As he checked out his reflection in the mirror he began to hum to himself, the melody of ‘Spring Day’ coming to him naturally. After days of endless practicing, he and his teammates were all rather sick of the song but that didn’t mean it wasn’t beautiful. 

“Snowflakes are falling, getting father away, I miss you…” The words came out in whispers as his began to undress, taking off the various earrings, wristbands and rings he had thrown on to give the illusion of caring about his appearance, then he shrugged off his hoodie leaving him in a tatty old t-shirt that he believed to be lucky. 

As his fingers went to grasp at the edge of the shirt, he heard a small noise that made him freeze instantly. 

It sounded like a muffled breath. Jinyoung’s eyes widened in panic, he remembered the horror stories Daehwi had told him about walking in on Seongwoo and Daniel going at it in the shower. He was not ready to be scarred like that. 

“H-hello?” He called out. 

Nothing. 

He took a deep breath, before wrenching back the shower curtain. He was not prepared for what he found on the other side.

Sat with his knees against his chest, under the heavy stream of water was a terrified looking Jihoon. The older boy was fully dressed in an oversized sweater and a pair of shorts that were soaked through and seemed to be weighing down on his tiny frame. His deerlike eyes were red and puffy, wide with distress. His slender hands clasped tightly over his mouth, trying to silence any sounds that may escape his lips. 

Jinyoung stared down at him for a moment. Unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The silence between them was suffocating as neither seemed to be able to move. That was until Jihoon let his head drop into his hands, muttering something Jinyoung couldn’t make out.  
He finally snapped out of it, worry building up inside him instantly. 

What happened?

“Hyung?” He questioned quietly, as if speaking to a woodland creature he didn’t want to frighten away.

“Ge-get out-t.” Jihoon stuttered, his voice weak. He was still crying, refusing to look up at the younger boy. 

“Jihoon Hyung…” Jinyoung didn’t know what to do, or even how to react. “It- it’s going to be okay. I’ll go get Jisung Hyung.” He took a small step back.

“No!” Jihoon looked up finally, Jinyoung couldn’t understand the fear that was etched on his face. “N-no! Please, ju-just go away…” 

Jinyoung was frozen, rooted to the spot one hand still clasping the shower curtain. His heart was pounding now; he didn’t know what to do. He was not close enough to Jihoon to expect him to want to talk to him, but he couldn’t just leave the older boy, not when he looked so broken. So frail. 

He took a deep breath before reaching forward to comfort the older boy, only to hiss at the water that hit the back of his hand.

It was cold. Freezing to be precise. 

“Hyung! This water… you’re going to be sick!” He gasped. Jihoon barely even reacted, tears were streaming down his face, his head lolling back slightly. It seemed as if he was trying to ignore the younger boy. Jinyoung stepped under the water without a second thought, the force of the ice water causing him to shudder and lose his breath. He tried not to think about the chill that was spreading through his body, as he crouched down next to Jihoon. His arm wrapping tightly around Jihoon’s shoulders as if it would have protected the already sodden boy. His skin was icy cold to the touch and Jinyoung was sure that this was very bad. 

“Hyung, you have to move. Come on,” Jinyoung tried to move the older, but was ignored. “Hyung, please, how long have you been in here? This is dangerous!” Panic was setting in now. He should have gone to get someone older. Someone who knew what to do. 

He reached up and began to turn the tap, at least, he could warm him up slightly. A small hand tried to push his arm away but he shook it off easily. 

“No, Jinyoung. Please… I want to be numb.” Jihoon’s words were so quiet, they ghosted over his skin leaving his hair standing on end. 

Jinyoung turned the tap successfully, relieved at the warmer droplets that now rained down upon them. He looked back at the older boy, trying to see if he was physically hurt in any way. The worst situations coming to mind and he pushed back the sleeves of the older boy’s sweater, feeling relief as they were unharmed. He stared intently at Jihoon who seemed so small, arms wrapped around is legs, his doll like face perched on his knees. He was almost completely out of it, barely acknowledging Jinyoung’s existence. He was totally soaked through, his lips had a tinge of blue to them which made Jinyoung shudder at the thought of what could have happened if he hadn’t turned up. 

Why did he do this? 

He couldn’t help but think. They sat in silence. Warm water washing over both of them. Jinyoung could feel his clothes sticking to him as he sat awkwardly cross-legged and uncomfortably pressed against the older boy’s side. 

“You… you won’t say anything r-right?” Jihoon asked, his voice low. The warmth seemed to be bringing back his composure, ever so slightly. 

“No,” He paused, “What… what happened, Hyung?”

Jihoon sighed, reluctant to speak. Jinyoung understood, they weren’t particularly close, they were in the so called ‘Avengers’ team together but aside from polite chatter they hadn’t really become close, not like him and Daehwi. Jinyoung knew that he was kinda shy, which made it hard to get close to people, unless said person a literal ball of sunshine that bounced off the walls like Daehwi was. 

Jinyoung wished he was more like Daehwi, Jihoon needed comfort but Jinyoung didn’t know what to do. 

“Hyung, it’s okay to talk to me, I won’t say anything to anyone. You can trust me.” He spoke sincerely, once again wrapping his arm around the smaller boy, this time rubbing gentle circles in his back. 

“I- I just, the cordi noona, she let me use her phone to call my mum after my interview. She didn’t pick up so I was stupid and decided to look on Naver… people hate me. They really hate me-” Jihoon’s voice cracked as fresh tears appeared in his eyes. The shower still pouring down on them, making Jihoon look smaller than ever before. Jinyoung’s heart hurts as he instinctively pulls the older boy into his embrace. Jihoon doesn’t resist, instead burying his head in the crook for his neck. 

“They don’t hate you,” Jinyoung reassured, “Jihoonie, they don’t hate you, you’re doing so well, of course people will be trying to hurt you but you have so many fans-”

“They said I had no talent, I was just coasting on the wink.” Jihoon mumbled, his breath tickling Jinyoung’s neck. 

“They clearly haven’t seen you dance, or rap, or the way you glow on screen. Jihoonie, you were made to be an idol… Trust me.” Jinyoung doesn’t know where those words of confidence came from but they seem to be working as he can feel at least a little of the tension leaving Jihoon’s tiny frame. 

Jihoon doesn’t reply and so they sit in silence in each other’s arms they only sound Jinyoung can hear is the water spraying down on them, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“Snowflakes are falling, getting farther way…” Jinyoung found himself singing softly, his fingers stroking Jihoon’s hair. “I miss you, I miss you…” 

“You have a pretty voice.” Jihoon mumbled, once again sending a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine. Jinyoung felt his cheeks heat up.

“Come on, let’s dry up,” he chose to ignore the comment.

“Okay…” 

Jinyoung reached up fiddling with the tap before finally turning it off. The room filled with silence and Jinyoung carefully detangled their limbs, helping Jihoon stand. He tried to ignore the fact that Jihoon didn’t release his hand, instead intertwining their fingers together. He focused on the chill that had suddenly hit them. After looking around for a second he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around Jihoon then pulled them out of the damp bathroom. 

“Jinyoung ah, wh- what about you?” Jihoon asked, face peeking out from under the large towel. 

“I’ll be fine, you sit down. I’m gonna run back to my room and get another one.” 

“No, wait. There’s some in the wardrobe that no one has used.” Jihoon pointed out. Jinyoung nodded, retrieving a couple more towels, wrapping one around his own shoulders and leaving a couple to the side. His clothes were sticking uncomfortably against his skin, and he noticed that the puddles around them were growing rapidly.

“We, uh, we should probably get changed,” he blushed as the words left his mouth, he didn’t know why he being like this, he saw his roommates half naked all the time, most of them didn’t seem to own a shirt. Yet this felt weird, in a way that he didn’t want to think about. 

“Uh, yeah,” Jihoon hesitated, his hands shakily moving to the edge of his shirt, fingers seemingly still numb. He struggled for a few moments, water weighing down the large sweater making it difficult for his shaky arms to pull.

“Let me.” The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. Jihoon looked up, his eyes widening in surprise, followed what looked like a shy smile formed on his lips.

“Thanks, Jinyoung ah.”

Jinyoung moved a small step forward, hesitantly grasped at the edge of the sweater and pulled it up over Jihoon’s head, revealing his almost porcelain skin. Both were a little embarrassed, Jihoon looked down avoiding Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung tossed the sweater, and brought up the towel wrapping it tightly around Jihoon who was now struggling with the clasp of his belt. 

He didn’t know what came over him but he reached down, heart pounding in his ears and moved the older boy’s hands. He could feel the questioning gaze upon him but he tried to ignore it, along with the pounding of his heart as he began to undo the belt, his movement pulling Jihoon slightly closer to him. The belt came undone and because his brain felt as though he hadn’t made it weird enough already, Jinyoung went ahead and unbuttoned Jihoon’s shorts his fingers brushing against the soft skin just below his navel. The older one to let out and almost inaudible gasp. 

He finally looked up his eyes locking with Jihoon’s, his skin was blooming with a light pink blush that reminded Jinyoung of cherry blossoms in spring.

“Th-thanks.” Jihoon stuttered.

“I’m gonna get changedinthebathroom.” Jinyoung rushed as he turned and sped into the other room leaning on the door trying to calm his heart. 

You went too far. 

What the hell were you thinking?

Jinyoung knew that he should probably get dressed and leave before Jihoon gets mad at him. They were not close enough for him to have not that, to have touched him. He would apologise and leave, then he would avoid Jihoon like the plague and pretend this never happened. 

Yes. Good plan. 

He quickly stripped off, drying himself with one of the spare towels he’d found and dressed in his comfortable baggy shirt and tracksuits. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back into the room to find Jihoon was sat in the same spot he had left him, except now he was dressed in his pyjamas which seemed to solely consist of an extremely baggy t-shirt that hung off his shoulder, revealing his alabaster skin. Jinyoung swallowed, taking in the sight before him. 

“I,” Jihoon hesitated, “I was wondering if you would stay with me. You don’t have to-” 

“Yes.” Jinyoung cut through the older boy’s rambling, stepping forward with a small smile that Jihoon returned eagerly. He took the Jinyoung’s hand, climbing under his duvet and moving down to make room for the younger. Jinyoung climbed in after him, instantly feeling the older boy’s arms wrapping tightly around him, his head tucked under his chin. Jinyoung could swear Jihoon could hear the thrashing of his heart. 

“Thank you so much, Jinyoung ah, thank you. I don’t know, I freaked out earlier and just, just thank you…” The rest of his words were muffled as he buried his head in the younger boy’s chest.

“Hyung-”

“Call me Jihoonie, I liked it when you did earlier.” Jihoon interrupted. Jinyoung felt like his heart was swelling, Jihoon’s scent was beginning to overpower his ability to make good decisions. 

“Jihoonie, I’m glad we’re friends.” He managed. They lay in silence for a little while, he knew it was probably past midnight and the others would be back soon.  
Just when he felt that the older boy had fallen asleep, he heard a drowsy voice.

“Jinyoung ah, can you sing for me again?” 

Jinyoung hesitated for a moment before deciding on the perfect song. 

“You know it all, you’re my best friend. The morning will come again, because no darkness, no season can last forever…” He sang quietly savouring Jihoon’s content hum and the way it seemed to vibrate across his skin.

“Cherry blossoms are blooming; the winter is ending…” He let his voice trail out as the first waves of sleep washed over them, letting them drift into a comfortable slumber in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, I've never really written for these two but when the idea came to me I thought it had to be winkdeep hahah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter to hear about any ongoing/upcoming fics I have lined up!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
